The present disclosure relates generally to lighting devises and methods for manufacturing and in particular to an LED-based high-power narrow beam light source for various applications.
As light-emitting diode (LED)-based lighting sources become popular, more customers are demanding high-power, narrow beam light sources. For example, in some high bay lighting applications, sufficient light may need to reach 12 meters or farther, and in some stage lighting applications, sufficient light may need to reach 40 to 60 meters. Conventional light apparatus for these applications often use large emitters and a reflector housing. The reflector is needed, because it would be difficult to use a very large secondary lens, e.g., a TIR secondary lens, with such large emitters. Conventional approaches have their limitations, as described in more detail below.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved LED-based light source.